Changes aka Blood is Family
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Set somewhere during the series, but no Krista. Someone else helped Blade besides Shen and he left behind a daughter when he was killed. She now helps Blade in his quest in stopping Marcus Van Sciver. But her past has a secret even she is unaware of. When this secret is reveled, what will happen and how will this affect her, her lifestyle and her friends?
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blade the Series**

**A/N: Okay not much of an author's note. Just thought I would state the facts here. This is my first Blade fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Read It, Love It and Review It!**

As I look back, I try and pinpoint where my life underwent the changes I am about to describe to you. I guess it all started when my father was killed…Daniel Pearson was his name. He was killed while on an assignment for Blade. Blade is a Daywalker, like my father is…was… Anyway I remember the first time I met Blade.

_Flashback…_

**I was navigating the sidewalks and streets on my skateboard to follow a motorbike, not an easy task. Finally the bike and rider pulled into an alley. As he got off the bike, he looked at me as I wheeled into the alley behind him. As he walked towards me I kicked my board into my hands. **

**As I picked it up and held it to my side, he stepped up to me and said, "Who are you?"**

**I wasn't going to tell him my name yet, so I said to him, "You're Blade."**

"**Who wants to know kid?" he said in a gruff voice, obviously meant to be threatening.**

"**You worked with my dad."**

"**Daniel Pearson."**

**I nodded. **

"**You're Danny's girl."**

"**Alyssa," I said, telling him my name.**

"**Go home kid. "**

**Just as he turned away from me and started to walk away I asked him, "What happened that day?"**

**He stopped mid-step and repeated, "Go home kid." I ran ahead of him. Standing in front of him, blocking his way I said, "Not until you tell me what happened."**

"**Your worst nightmare." He walked around me, but what I said next had him changing his direction and walk back towards me. "You mean vampires."**

"**What do you know about vampires?"**

"**I know you're a Daywalker and so was my dad."**

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a door. After punching some numbers on a keypad he led me down some stairs and pushed me down into a chair. "Look kid you don't need all the gory details, so I'll just tell you the bare truth. Your dad died a hero in my eyes and that's all."**

**What he said, not to mention the way he said it, there was only one thing I was certain of. **

"**He saved your life, didn't he?"**

**My question was met with revered silence, the kind used to honor fallen heroes. Right then I knew what had to be done. "I want to help." **

"**You're too young."**

"**Then train me at least."**

"**No."**

**I noticed the computers, "I can help from here."**

"**Someone else does that."**

"**I can help them."**

**He shook his head, "He doesn't like help."**

**Just then a man of Asian descent came down the stairs, "Hey Blade, you're back early."**

"**I got the info sooner than expected."**

**The man nodded, "Who's this?" he asked Blade after noticing me.**

"**This is Danny's girl."**

"**Alyssa," I said telling him my name."**

"**Alyssa, this is Shen. Shen meet Alyssa," Blade said making introductions, "She wants to help."**

"**With my computers?"**

**Blade nodded.**

"**Do you know how to work them?" he asked me.**

"**Give me a test run."**

_15 minutes later…_

"**Kiddo, if you're not careful, I'm gonna be out of a job with Blade here." I guess I impressed him.**

_End of Flashback…_

Anyway that's what I've been doing for the past year, helping Shen out with the system he has set up. I've even convinced Blade to train me a bit. I haven't been able to take him down in a sparring session, but who can? At least I can hold my own in a fight, and fire a semi-automatic but he won't let me carry one, probably because it's illegal.

But even though I met Shen and Blade, they aren't where my story really begins.


	2. Hanging out in a Daywalker's Lair

The day started out like any other. I got up, skipped breakfast (not really a breakfast person) and went to school per the norm. Everything went on like normal until I left school that day.

As I was leaving school, I noticed a tall bulky dude standing across the street by a car, just staring at me. I know total cliché right? Well cliché or not, there was a creepy dude just standing and staring. I decided to ignore him and put down my board before wheeling away.

Once I got over to Monroe and 5th I noticed something. There he was again, okay talk about creepy. A bus went past and then he was gone. Okay was I hallucinating? Entering the alley I headed to a door and punched in the code. Going down a flight of stairs I pulled off my messenger bag, setting it down next to a desk and sat down in a chair.

Opening my Macbook, I plugged in my Ipod Touch and started on my math homework. About 20 minutes later, I was struggling to figure out an Algebra equation when I heard someone coming down the stairs. Now only Blade and Shen have the code, but I couldn't be too careful. So I pulled the gun from its hiding place, made sure it was ready to fire and got into position.

At the bottom step I said, "Freeze." I know real original right?

"I'm guessing that's a no on the Taco Bell then?"

I shook my head, "Shen…"

"What?"

I just laughed, "Give me the bag, you dope."

"Hard shell or soft?"

"What do you think? _'He should know by now.'_

"Soft it is," he said, handing me a bag with 3 soft shell tacos and a water bottle.

"So what you got today?" he asked me before sitting down in his chair by the computer station.

"Just this one Algebra problem trying to kick my ass."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Once I get this done I plan on running the security software and then inputting the latest info on Chthon."

"How about you finish up the math while I run security and then you can update?"

"Deal," I said nodding my head in agreement. Finishing up my math, I headed over to Shen to take over the computer station, when I froze.

"Hey I just started the update."

"Shen who's that?" I asked him, wondering who that man on the screen was.

"Oh that's Fritz. He's Marcus's latest experiment, a super-vamp that he's using for muscle right now."

"Oh…" I said.

"You okay?" Shen asked me.

"Yeah fine," I told him, trying to hide the fact that I was freaked out.

_A few hours later…_

"Hey Shen, could I bum a ride home tonight?" I asked him. To be honest now that I knew I wasn't hallucinating, I didn't dare board home.

"Sure, bike or jeep?"

"Bike, defiantly."

"You got it."

After putting on my helmet, he drove me back to my foster home.

I liked the bike that night. First of all it was fast and second it could get us out of tight spaces if we got ourselves cornered by Mr. Van Sciver. I didn't know what he wanted with me, but now that I knew tall dark and creepy with muscles was involved with the House of Chthon (and they were bad news) I knew I had to steer clear at all costs. If I saw Mr. Muscles again, I would let Blade or Shen know, but for the time being my personal mission: Avoid the Bodyguard, was underway.

Effective Immediately.


End file.
